


There are morning people, and there are night people

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day & Night, Gen, KuroYaku Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: KuroYaku Weekend 2017When facing immense tiredness, there are two types of people:the grouch and the clingy





	1. It’s too early for me to be dealing with your crap

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> Also posted on my tumblr sideblog @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness

“Psst, Yakkun.” Kuroo pokes at the sleeping boy’s cheek. “Wake up.”

A barely audible groan rumbles from under his fingers.

The early morning sun’s rays is cut short by the heavy defense of tightly shut curtains hanging by the windows. Kuroo gets up, and with a quick flick of his wrist, pushes the curtains back to their respective corners, and instantly, light crashes through, splashing a pool of blinding gold onto the bed and on Yaku’s unshielded face.

The teen wails, squirming, and makes a dive for the haven of under the bed covers, but Kuroo is faster, keeping a steel grip on the sheets and keeping them from his boyfriend’s needy clutches. “Yakkun,  it’s morning already.” he chides. “Get up.”

Yaku ignores him, and proceeds to block out the light by burying his face in his right elbow.

The strangled sound almost makes it worth it when Yaku slaps Kuroo’s hand away from tugging at his elbow.

Kuroo tries again, this time prodding him in the sides where he  _knows_ his boyfriend is ticklish. Sure enough, the teen bolts up stiff, eyes flying open and a death glare mounted at Kuroo’s direction. “It’s too early for me to be dealing with your crap.” he grouched through clenched teeth.

“Good morning to you too, Yakkun.” Kuroo replies with a shit-eating grin. “How’s the loveliest person in the universe doing?”

“Contemplating whether murdering his boyfriend would be too much of a hassle.” there’s a black cloud shrouding his expression. “You should know, Kuroo. Pushing down the urge is rather challenging.”

“I’m sure you’ll find enough restraint in yourself to prevent that tragedy.” Kuroo smiles sweetly. “Don’t want to end up single, do you?”

“Don’t push it.”

Kuroo laughs, and puts up both his arms in defeat. “Okay then, save your energy and go put on some pants.” He leans down and presses his lips to Yaku’s forehead, and gets rewarded with a frown and a scowl. He snorts, and ruffles the other teen’s hair. “Seriously, get up already, I made breakfast.”

 


	2. I’m statistically nicer than other people

Yaku tiptoes to the door, not wanting to wake his boyfriend this late at night. Very very cautiously, he twists the doorknob, wincing when it utters a faint squeak.

The room is dark, and the slim crack of the opening door lets in the smallest sliver of light, setting a dim glow on Kuroo’s sleeping figure.

Yaku sighs.

He’s doing it again, trapping his head between two pillows. Yaku is so sure that the bizarre action must be what gives him the awful bed hair.

He trails to the bed silently, making sure his footsteps aren’t too loud. The midnight hour is void of any noise.

Yaku drops down to his knees, carefully prying at a corner of one of the pillows that Kuroo has in a death grip. He frowns when it refuses to budge, and tugs harder.

He freezes when he feels fingers around his forearm.

“Shit.”

“Aww, Yakkun.” Kuroo’s voice is slurred with sleep. “Do you despise me that much?”

“You’re going to smother yourself with those.” he tells Kuroo, raising his hand to Kuroo’s face and pushing away the pillows.

“Nonsense.” he mumbles. “Slept like ‘is for ages. An’ I turned out perfectly fine.”

He laughs, swiping his thumb over Kuroo’s cheekbone. “You sure about that?”

Kuroo nods lazily, and leans into Yaku’s touch, nudging his palm. “You stay up too late.” he complains. “An’ then you get cranky in the mornings.”

“I’m still wondering how is it possible for you to be having this civil conversation with me while being only half-conscious.” Yaku admits.

“I’m statistically nicer than other people.” Kuroo says, a bit smug. “Unlike you.”

“Rude.”

“I speak nothing but the truth.” he yawns.

Yaku sticks out a tongue at him, and runs his fingers through Kuroo’s stray strands, already halfway shaped in that dreadful hair, smiling when Kuroo catches hold on his fingers, keeping them where they are when he attempts to pull back. “Go back to sleep.” he says. “Your eyelids are drooping.”

“A'right.” he murmurs sleepily. “G’ night.”

“Night.”


End file.
